Monster
by WinchestersForever
Summary: /She knew it was unfair of her to expect her companion to reveal everything about himself, or at least a little bit, when she herself kept so much hidden./ slight RahzelxAlzeid one-shot. Please review!


Hello all! I recently discovered the amazing anime _Hatenkou Yuugi_ and fell completely into obsession! I hope you like this oneshot, but before we get into the story, there's a few things you should keep in mind.

1.) This fic features only Alzeid and Rahzel

2.) I got this idea after reading part of the manga, but it can relate to both the manga and the anime

3.) Uh, I had something else to say, but I can't seem to remember just what it was...! So, after reading this if you have any questions, drop a review or PM me and I'll answer in my next addition!

That in mind, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A Hatenkou Yuugi fanfic by Lleidane 

"What is it about you that you don't want anyone to know?"

The question startled Rahzel into looking up from the chow mien she was eating. Fork half way to her mouth, she paused before replying. " If you wanted to know something about me, all you had to do was ask."

The albino man sitting in front of her regarded her with a cool gaze. "I just did."

Rahzel adverted her gaze, chewing slowly and stalling for time. Alzeid watched her, seemingly indifferent, his head turned slightly to view the other customers in the smoky atmosphere of the inn. Rahzel felt like sighing, but instead faked a smile.

"You have to ask something more specific!"

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't. But stop brooding when I refuse to tell _you_ anything about myself." Alzeid, plate unfinished, stood up to leave. Rahzel watched him go, unabashed, quite used to Alzeid's seemingly uncaring behavior.

But his question tugged on her mind. She knew it was unfair of her to expect her companion to reveal everything about himself, or at least a little bit, when she herself kept so much hidden. Sure, she may give away tons more than Alzeid, talking endlessly about her father, but she never revealed anything truly important, anything that _mattered_. Rahzel wondered if she should.

_No_, she thought fiercely, a sudden pang of panic causing her heart to spike. _Father was ashamed, I am ashamed. I can't tell Alzeid. He'll only think of me as a monster, especially considering he's lost one of his parents to someone else's hand. What will he think of me if I told him?_

Rahzel hated how gloomy she was suddenly feeling, but it couldn't be helped. Alzeid had unwittingly stirred up all the things she had tried to suppress about her past. She sighed, pushed her still steaming bowl of food away, and headed back towards the room they had rented out for the night. They were running low on money and had to share a room, if they wanted food for the next week. Rahzel didn't particularly mind, but she wasn't sure how Alzeid viewed the situation. Especially now that they seemed to be in another argument.

She hesitated before entering. Should she knock…? Deciding against it, she tossed her hair back and turned the knob, pushing the door open regally and stepping inside. A warm glow from the fire met her, unlike Alzeid, who pointedly ignored her as she made her way to her bed. They had been able to, thankfully, rent out a room that would accommodate to both of their sleeping needs; that is, they had managed to get two beds.

As she readied herself for bed, the silence was killing her. Rahzel, feeling suffocated by the quietness, knocked the glass pitcher from the little table next to her bed, just to make some noise. It shattered on the floor and she smiled, satisfied. Alzeid glared over at her, annoyed.

"I am not cleaning that up."

Rahzel smiled easily. "Leave it," she said carelessly, getting up and walking to the window, thrusting it open and leaning out. She breathed in deeply, for her satisfaction was short lived. No matter what she did she could not shake the uneasy, gloomy feeling from before, the same that had been caused by Alzeid's innocent question at dinner.

Alzeid, dousing the lamp and leaving only the fire in the fireplace's crackling glow, saw his companion's shoulders slump. Rahzel, from the window, closed her eyes, coming to the conclusion that if she wanted to be rid of this feeling, she had to confess to that which she was trying to hide.

And so, taking a deep breath, she said softly, "I killed my mother."

The only sign that showed Alzeid was surprised was a slight quirk of his eyebrow and his mouth, which pulled into a thin line. But he stayed silent, letting her speak.

But Rahzel, keeping her back to him, stayed silent for a long moment. "Aren't you even going to ask me why? Or how?" she asked slightly bitterly, hating that there were tears in her eyes.

Alzeid kept his silence; this angered her. Here she was, spilling her guts, just because he had insinuated that he wanted to know more about her, and he had nothing to say! She turned her head a fraction, glaring at him with disdain.

Alzeid almost sighed. "Tell me when you're ready," he stated simply, thinking, but never admitting it, that he had pushed her too far. Rahzel, in her surprise, turned to face him fully. From the glint of the fire he could see the tears in her eyes that were not yet fallen.

Rahzel looked at him for a long moment and he looked back, both of them measuring one another. Alzeid shifted, lifting his blankets a fraction from where he lay on his bed, inviting her in. Her lips twitched in a smile and she nodded, once. Without much hesitation she climbed in beside him. Alzeid, already returning his face to its impassive and cold state, covered her up and turned his back to her, but she wasn't fooled. 

Rahzel didn't want to ruin it by snuggling closer, but she wasn't the one to do so. Alzeid, so innocently it almost seemed like an accident, shifted ever so slightly so that his back brushed hers and stayed there. She could feel the heat of his skin through their shirts and she almost blushed. She closed her eyes in content.

Maybe he wouldn't see her as a monster after all.

**END**

* * *

Hope you all liked! I apologize if either of the characters were too OOC, but I tried! Don't forget to drop a review before you go! 


End file.
